


Shine No Matter Where You Are

by Actual_Dunwich_Horror



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Magical Realism, Misunderstandings, NHL All-Star Weekend, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Superpowers, i guess, lots of relationship tags will show up later, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-08 09:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actual_Dunwich_Horror/pseuds/Actual_Dunwich_Horror
Summary: A collection of drabbles about the Avalanche players in a universe where everyone has their own unique aspect or ability.1. Josty/JT/Kerfoot - Don't Let the Fire Die2. Gabe/Nate/Tyson - Awake to Take in the View3. EJ/Sam - Whenever we Pretend it's Summer4. Gabe/Mikko/Nate - Is It Over Yet





	1. Don't Let the Fire Die - JT/Jost/Kerfoot

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I gotta say thank you to my friend Aaron for reading over these fics for me despite hating sports. You're the real mvp. Second off, I have no idea what inspired these fics, but needless to say, I'm excited about them. I will be updating about once or twice a week, maybe more, maybe less. We'll see. If you would like a small summary of each player's powers, they'll be listed at the bottom notes of each fic.

Tyson had never exactly seen what all the excitement was about JT’s hair. Wherever they went, people would stare in awe, and JT was always flooded with compliments.

Apparently, his hair was like fire. Kerf would always describe it as “rippling hues of red, orange, and yellow, shining and shimmering like a campfire.” Of course, this would lead to JT kissing him on the mouth to shut him up, muttering about “damn Harvard” and Kerf’s fancy vocabulary.

Even then, Tyson really didn’t get it. He was colorblind, and to him, JT’s hair just looked kind of… dull. He could tell that the colors shifted, but it wasn’t as vibrant or exciting as everyone else saw.

Though, Tyson was somewhat jealous that JT’s ability was out in the open at all times, that everyone could comment and compliment him without a second thought. All Tyson could do was freak people out at swimming pools by staying underwater the whole time without needing to come up for air.

Of course, the gills he sprouted on his neck whenever he was in water were pretty freaky too. But he was already a bit insecure about that.

Kerfy wasn’t as insecure though- he knew that JT’s hair was out of this world, and he was quite happy with his own ability to see into the past, thank you very much.

His ability was contact based, as in whenever he touched someone, he gained a slight sense of their past memories or current feelings. The more physical contact he shared, the more he learned, and he had two big clingy boyfriends whose pasts he could recite like the back of his hand. There were things he wishes he wouldn’t have seen, of course, but he can’t exactly help it. It comes naturally and he can’t control what his ability makes him see.

So naturally, Kerfy learned about Tyson’s jealousy. At first, he was a bit confused, but the next time they went out with the team he took note of how Tyson tended to somewhat distance himself from JT, sticking closer to Kerfy instead, acting somewhat standoffish whenever JT tried to be affectionate with the two of them. 

For a while, Kerf was a bit lost, unsure how to fix the problem, but then he came to a bit of a resolve- if he couldn’t change JT’s hair, he would help Tyson to understand why others react the way they do around JT.

First he needed to explain the situation to JT.

He decided to do it when Tyson was out of the house, as he didn’t want to upset him, but also because part of his plan included his surprise.

The conversation went better than Kerf had thought- JT was more understanding than he expected, and if anything, he felt bad. He had noticed that Tyson had begun to drift away from him ever so slightly, but he wasn’t ever sure why. So, JT came to the conclusion that he would join Kerfy and do his best to try and help Tyson understand.

The second part of the plan was to buy color blind corrective glasses. 

They were surprisingly a bit pricey, but Kerf didn’t care- he could easily afford them, plus he would pay just about anything to see his boyfriends happy.

It took a few weeks for them to arrive, and he was out of the house when they showed up. He was out for lunch with a couple of their teammates when Josty had texted him about it.

“hey you got a package, thought id let you know”

“Give it to Comphy, he knows what it is :)”

“oook, totally not sketchy”

When he got home, Kerf checked with JT to make sure that Tyson hadn’t opened it, and then they continued forward with their plan.

Later that night after dinner, they both sat Tyson down, Kerfy intertwining their fingers, (he was honestly a bit nervous about the whole thing, and frankly JT was too) ignoring the small flash of a past memory and telling him that they needed to talk.

“Tys, you know how my ability lets me see into your past?”

Tyson nodded and smiled. “Yeah. What about it? Did you see another one of my wet dreams or something?”

JT and Kerfy laughed. “You wish. Well… Tys, do you have a problem with JT’s hair?”

Tyson visibly tensed up, and JT reached over and took Tyson’s other hand into his own.

“Look, Tys, you can be honest with us. We want to help.”

Tyson took a deep breath and stared at the floor in front of him. “If I’m being honest, yeah. I guess I’m just a bit jealous. I don’t exactly see what the big deal is about your hair, and I know that sounds kind of douchy, but just… everyone’s all over you and your ability and I guess the attention makes me kind of jealous too. No one knows I can breath underwater unless they ask. I know it probably sounds stupid…” he trailed off.

Kerfy squeezed his hand reassuringly. “Hey, it’s not stupid. I get it, you have an awesome ability but you can rarely show it off while JT can’t control his.”

JT smiled shyly at Tyson, reaching behind him and grabbing the box containing the glasses. “Look, Josty, I know it’s hard. Honestly, I wish I could turn it off sometimes. I’m not exactly the most outgoing guy and I could do without the unwanted attention. But, that’s not the point right now… we got you these.” He let go of his hand, handing him the box. “They’ll at least help you understand why people react the way they do.”

Tyson looked between JT and Kerfy with a quizzical look on his face. He popped open the box and pulled out the glasses, studying them, before realization hit him. 

“They’re color blind glasses…”

“Color blind corrective glasses,” Kerfy corrected. Tyson shook his head and pushed at him before leaning over and kissing him on the cheek.

“Whatever,” he turned to JT, who was watching the two of them with a shy smile on his face. “These are for me to see your hair, yeah?” JT nodded, crossing his arms and looking down at the floor.

“Yeah. Just. I guess I’m a little nervous to see your reaction.”

Tyson shook his head. “Well, if Kerf is anything to go off of… I’m sure it really is as great as everyone says it is.” He fiddled with the glasses, flipping out the earpieces. “I’m gonna put them on now, is that okay?”

JT nodded again, taking a breath. Tyson closed his eyes and slipped them on, honestly a little nervous to see things in a new light, while Kerfy practically held his breath behind him.

Tyson opened his eyes, looked up at JT and gasped. Kerfy really was right. His hair was like pure fire. Reds and oranges and yellows flashed across his hair, rippling and shining like a roaring fire. Without even thinking, Tyson reached out and ran his hand through it, expecting it to be warm, smiling when he realized that it really did emit a soft, comforting heat. Just like fire.

All three of them sat there in silence before JT began laughing a soft little laugh as he watched Tyson stare in awe. Kerfy couldn’t help but join too, a grin spreading across his face.

“What do you think, Tys?”  
Tyson couldn’t help but shake his head in disbelief. It really was so much more than he ever could have expected. “God Kerf, it’s… he’s so amazing,” He averted his eyes from JT’s hair to look at his face, wonder shining in his eyes. “You’re so beautiful, JT.” he said before leaning in to press a kiss to JT’s lips.

Eventually he pulled away and kept staring, as the colors really were really too good to be true. 

Kerf cleared his throat, feeling a bit left out. Tyson rolled his eyes with a smile on his face, turning and kissing Kerfy as well. It only took him a moment to realize that there were several other new colors in the room, and he stood up, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. “Holy shit… this is too much…” he said as he walked around the room, exploring his new sight.

JT sighed and turned to Kerfy, relieved that the whole ordeal went well. JT didn’t have to say anything for him to understand what he was feeling in that moment- as he rested a hand on his arm and kissed him, he could feel the happiness practically radiating into his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JT - Special hair that changes colors, but only reds, oranges, and yellows. It also gives off heat. Basically, his hair's like fire.  
> Josty - Breathing underwater. Also he sprouts gills so that's cool.  
> Kerfy - Retrocognition, aka the ability to see into the past. If he touches someone he basically learns random past memory, or if he's in a building or city he can sense past events in those areas. I also gave him the ability to know how someone feels just by touching them.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope it wasn't too terrible. Comments and kudos are always appreciated.
> 
> Come yell about hockey on tumblr with me: @holtbys-beard


	2. Awake to Take in the View - Gabe/Nate/Tyson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This part of the season has been exhausting. The Avs are on a losing streak and the All-Star game is right around the corner. They deserve a little time to relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thanks to my friend Aaron for checking this over. Real mvp. I finished this in one sitting so I hope it's okay! As usual, check the end notes for info about each player's abilities/attributes.

“Gabe.”

 

…

 

“Gabe, wake up.”

 

…

 

“Gabe, wake the fuck up!”

 

_ Thwump. _

 

Gabe woke up confused, unable to see, and with a mouthful of feathers. He felt around, being gentle with the large wing that had somehow just flopped onto his face, mumbling to himself. 

 

“Okay, okay, I’m awake. Nate, get your damn wing out of my face.”

 

He felt the bed shift and the wing move, his eyes squinting as he tried to adjust to the morning light. To his right, Nate was up and out of the bed, stretching his large, golden wings.

 

To his left, Tyson was giving him what Gabe referred to as ‘grumpy eyes’, and had plastered himself into Gabe’s side.

 

“Good morning to you too, grumpy head.” Gabe said.

 

“Gabe, you got your  _ thing _ turned on and it’s making me feel weird. Turn it off.”

 

Nate laughed from where he was looking for some clean clothes and turned to glance at the two of them. “You really do. Look buddy, you’re hot enough without your ability. I’m like, two seconds away from jumping you.”

 

It took Gabe a second to register what they meant, but after a moment he felt the familiar tingle in his chest and the sort of light weightlessness that accompanied it. “Oh. Right. Sorry.” He closed his eyes and took a breath, turning his ability ‘off’.

 

Tyson audibly sighed and snuggled closer into Gabe, burying his face into his chest. “That’s better.”

 

\-----------------------------

 

Gabe went downstairs to find Nate making breakfast and Tyson sitting at- well,  _ floating near  _ the table scrolling through his phone. Gabe went to the unoccupied section of the table and sat down with a sigh. “Food smells good, babe.”

 

Nate snickered. “Glad you think so,  _ honey _ . Thank god it’s an off day. I’m exhausted as fuck.”

 

Tyson nodded in agreement, not looking away from his phone. “I vote we just chill today. After breakfast, all three of us should grab some blankets, plop our asses on the couch, and cuddle while we watch movies on Netflix.” Gabe opened his mouth to say something, but Tyson quickly cut him off. “Shut your trap, Landesnerd. I am well aware that we need to work out, but we are on a losing streak and we deserve a day to ourselves. Can’t have two of our all-stars tiring out before the break.”

 

Gabe scoffed and shook his head, while Nate carried two plates of food over to the table with a big grin on his face. “He’s right, you know,” He said to Gabe before turning and grabbing his own plate.

 

\-------------------------------

 

Later, Gabe found himself tucked under Nate’s huge right wing with a blanket draped over his lap while they watched Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 for the hundredth time. From Nate’s left side, Tyson argued that he chose that movie because ‘it’s one of the better Marvel films’, but both Gabe and Nate knew that he’d chosen it so that he could drool over Chris Pratt.

 

Gabe wasn’t exactly the biggest fan of superhero movies (he thought they got repetitive after a while), and Nate was really warm and his feathers were so soft and comfy, so he really couldn’t help it when he began to doze off after a while.

 

Nate and Tyson didn’t exactly notice Gabe’s sleepiness, as they were too busy bickering about the accuracy of something in the movie. That is, until…

 

“Gabe. Buddy.”

 

Nate nudged him. Nothing.

 

“Gaaabe.”

 

Nate tried to move his wing, but Gabe was practically pinning it down. Tyson rolled his eyes and dramatically threw his blanket off, moving to float directly in front of Gabe.

 

“Landesnerd, wake up.” He patted the side of Gabe’s face to wake him up, cupping his jaw. Slowly, his bright blue eyes fluttered open, and he grunted. “What? Did I fall asleep? Sorry.”

 

Tyson tried to form a response, but found himself stuttering, not able to form a complete sentence. Nate leaned into Gabe, resting his forehead against the side of his head. “You turned it on again,” Nate said, his voice low. “What’s your problem today? You’re so fucking hot, Gabe,” Across from them both, Tyson’s face had gone a full shade of red darker, and he couldn’t help but keep his hands on Gabe. 

 

It took him a minute to snap out of it again, but Gabe willed his ability off with a laugh, turning and planting a quick, chaste kiss on Nate’s lips. “I guess I’m a little relaxed, is all.” He turned and grabbed Tyson’s shirt, nudging him forward and pulling him into a kiss as well. “Kinda useless timing, don’t you think? I’ve got two big, beautiful boyfriends who love me to keep me company all day. I guess I must’ve just… forgot to keep it turned off, is all.”

 

Nate pressed a kiss to Gabe’s cheek with a smile. “Are you sure you didn’t turn it off? Because that was kind of smooth as fuck.”

 

Gabe placed his left hand on his chest. “I promise I turned it off. That was all natural charm, I swear! Also Tyson, are you gonna float there forever or are you gonna join us?”

 

Tyson rolled his eyes and set himself in Nate’s lap, his legs across Gabe’s thighs. “You’re lucky I love you both,” he said with a smile. He turned to kiss Nate’s jaw before turning his attention back to the movie, although he was a bit too distracted by his big hot boyfriends to focus on Chris Pratt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabe - Phermones(sorta), basically can make people near him attracted to him. Or in some cases, he can simly use it to seem more charismatic. Note: he would never use his ability on Nate or Tyson without their consent.  
> Nate - Big ol' wings. They're only semi-functional, so he can't fly with them, but he can glide around and stuff. They're shaped like hawk wings and they're golden with white spots.  
> Tyson - Levitation. He can basically just jump up and float around whenever he wants.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope this turned out okay! Comments and kudos are appreciated! 
> 
> Come yell about hockey with me on tumblr: @holtbys-beard


	3. Whenever we Pretend it's Summer - EJ/Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam can't handle the losses. EJ tries to help him through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is pretty short compared to the others, and frankly it kinda sucks, but oh well. Thanks to my friend Aaron for reading this at like, 7 in the morning. Title is from The Bird and the Worm by Owl City. As always, descriptions of each player's abilities are in the end notes.

Plants understood Sam better than any person ever could. At least, that’s what he would say whenever people would ask him why he was such a loner. Plants never caused drama or judged his outfits or targeted him on the ice. They were safe, and he could trust them to to be there for him when needed.

 

When Sam came to Denver, he couch surfed for a while, but eventually he settled on buying a small, yet cozy house that had a big backyard with plenty of trees and room for a small garden. Over time, he built it up and turned it into a mini oasis, with plenty of plants and flowers to keep him company. He would visit with his little sanctuary whenever he was stressed, or simply when he needed some time alone to gather his thoughts and relax.

 

EJ knew all of this quite well. He had been dating Sam for almost a year, and he’d gotten used to his odd mannerisms for the most part. He couldn't blame Sam; EJ felt the same way about animals.

 

Although, they had just played a rough game, another loss, when Sam went to the locker room, geared down, and left without another word. The losses stung, and EJ was growing numb to them, but Sam had reached his breaking point. It wasn’t like him to just up and leave without saying anything, and it worried EJ.

 

EJ wasn’t surprised at all when he didn’t get a response from Sam’s phone, but found him sprawled on the grass in his yard with his eyes closed, brows furrowed in what seemed to be frustration. He was still in his gameday suit, yet several thorny vines crawled over him from the grass, with large red roses blooming along them. They practically rippled across Sam’s body defensively, and it honestly scared EJ.

 

He sighed and sat down next to Sam, leaving some space in between them.  “Hey Sam, you okay?” he said in a quiet voice.

 

Sam didn’t answer, but responded with a small groan.

 

“Sammy… I know losing is hard. You can’t beat yourself up over it.”

 

Sam’s eyes fluttered open, practically glaring at EJ. He sat up and the thorny vines receded into the ground, leaving dark rose petals scattered on and around Sam.

 

He didn’t say anything for a moment, leaving them in silence as the night breeze blew around them. EJ scooted closer to Sam and wrapped an arm around his waist in comfort, leaning his head on the smaller man’s shoulder. Sam lifted his right hand, and EJ watched as a thin green stem curled out from under his sleeve, slowly sprouting leaves and several small blue flowers. “.....Losing hurts,” he mumbled.

 

“I know, Sammy. I know.”

 

“......I don’t know what to do.”

 

“There’s nothing you can do. We’re all in a slump, but… we’ll pull through. We always do. We just need to move forward.”

 

Sam let out a breath, leaning into EJ, closing his eyes again.

 

Suddenly, they heard on odd rustling sound coming from one of the bushes in the corner of Sam’s yard. Sam tensed, but EJ placed a hand on the small of his back. “It’s just a cat. Don’t worry.” Sure enough, a moment later a small, fluffy cat with a bell collar came strolling out from underneath the leaves, making its way towards the two of them.

 

The cat strutted right up to EJ, rubbing against him and jumping up on his lap. EJ smiled and pet the cat. “I’m guessing this is your neighbor’s cat. She can tell you’re upset.”

 

Sam nodded and reached over, petting her with his hand that wasn’t currently covered in flowers. The cat leaned into his touch and crawled across EJ until she was in Sam’s lap and curled into a ball. 

 

“She really likes you,” EJ said with a grin. 

 

Sam smiled and shrugged. “She likes to sneak into my garden and kill birds.”

 

EJ paused, thinking to himself for a moment. “Well… we can’t all be at the top of the food chain. But, we all can fight back.”

 

Sam snickered and looked up at the night sky, staring at the few glimmering stars that weren’t masked by the city lights. “I think you’re onto something, EJ.”

 

And EJ was right. They would fight back. They’d play hard, and they would fight their way back to the top of the food chain together. As a team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam - Controls plants. He can basically make them grow at will.  
> EJ - Communication with animals. He can understand and converse with them and occasionally attract them. It's kinda weird.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope it made sense and wasn't too terrible. Comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Come yell about hockey with me on tumblr: @holtbys-beard


	4. Is It Over Yet - Gabe/Mikko/Nate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikko needs comfort after the Skills Competition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Aaron for reading this and giving me some writing tips. You're awesome! Anyway, I couldn't help but write something with these guys after the All-Star games. I'm pretty proud of this one and I hope you all like it! As always, descriptions of their abilities/attributes will be in the end notes.

It was the night after the All-Star Skills Competition when the three of them lie squished together in a hotel bed. Mikko was in the middle, curled into the front of Gabe while Nate was behind him, an arm slung over Mikko’s waist with his wings sprawled haphazardly over the side of the bed. They were extremely tired- it had not only been a long day, but they had worked their asses off, and they needed rest, but Mikko was having trouble falling asleep.

 

For Mikko, having trouble sleeping was a problem he was used to. It was all thanks to his fun little ability - electrokinesis. Because of this, he was often full of energy, which had its ups and downs (although it definitely was a plus in bed). He would often use his ability to mess with his teammates, poking them and giving them little shocks when they weren’t expecting it, or giving off static electricity to make their hair stand on end (he especially loved doing this around Gabe). Though, the energy that came with it, the feel of electricity running through his veins, gave him a bit of an advantage on the ice, whether he would admit it or not.

 

Unless, of course, it came to the Premier Passer Competition.

 

Mikko ran through the entire event several times in his head: passing to the four player cutouts like it was nothing, then lining up to shoot at the mini nets, and-

 

He didn’t want to call it failing. He really didn’t, but no other words came to mind. He focused on the time rather his shots. He couldn’t help but go fast, consistently overshooting the puck, and then as soon as he’d try to fix it, he’d undershoot and hit the barrier. Over and over. Then moving on and shooting at the lights, his time already dangerously longer than everyone else's. It pained him, coming into his first All-Star Skills Competition and placing last in his event. Hell, it was Gabe’s first All-Star competition too, and he didn’t place last. Mikko honestly felt somewhat ashamed, even though he knew he shouldn’t be. He never imagined that he would be selected for the All-Star games, and that alone meant so much to him, but he still couldn’t help the sinking feeling in his stomach whenever he thought about his performance.

 

He’d rather not wallow in sadness by himself, so, desperate times called for desperate measures. 

 

Mikko knew that both Gabe and Nate cherished sleep more than just about anything, and that they’d grumble and complain whenever literally anything prevented them from getting their beauty sleep, but hey, he needed some comfort from his captains. So, Mikko reached up and poked Gabe’s nose, hearing a small  _ zap  _ as he shocked him. Gabe flinched, eyes suddenly flying open.

 

“What the hell Mikko, I was just about to fall asleep!” He said a little too loudly, rubbing his nose. Nate propped himself up on his elbows behind Mikko, rubbing his eyes and mumbling rather grumpily. 

 

Mikko huffed, rolling onto his back and staring at the ceiling. “Sorry. I just…” tears suddenly welled up in his eyes, and he had to blink to keep them from spilling over. Gabe noticed this and frowned. “Wait, Mikko, what’s wrong?” He asked, his voice soft. Mikko tried to respond, but he ended up choking out a sob, the tears finally pouring over. Nate leaned over, wiping the tears off his face. “Hey, Mikko, it’s okay baby. It’s okay. We’re here for you,” he said. Gabe sighed from the other side of him and ran a hand through Mikko’s hair. “You can talk to us, Mikko. It’s okay.”

 

They sat in silence for a moment as Mikko did his best to collect himself, sniffling and trying to get his breathing under control. “I-I didn’t do good today. I went too fast. I got the worst time at the competition, and… I just-” Mikko said shakily. “I feel like I let everyone down.”

 

Nate smiled and shook his head in disagreement. “Those competitions are bullshit, Mikko. You did great. Your time in a passing competition says nothing about your worth as a player and we’re so proud of you for even trying. The All-Star games aren’t that serious. They’re meant for the players to have a little friendly competition and to have fun. It’s nothing to beat yourself up over, okay?” He leaned down to cup Mikko’s face in his hand and press a kiss to his cheek. “For your first skills competition, you fucking killed it. We’re so proud of you, Mikko.”

 

Gabe turned to lay on his side so that he could see the two of them better. “I agree with everything Nate said. This absolutely does not determine how good of a player you are. We’re the top line in the league, and we couldn’t do it without you, Mikko. You haven’t let us down. You’re so incredible.” He leaned over to kiss Mikko’s forehead.

 

Mikko stayed silent, trying to calm himself down and process what his teammates had said. Maybe he really was making a bigger deal out of the whole thing than he needed to. There was probably plenty other great players who would struggle like he did. That wouldn’t make them worse, so why would it make Mikko worse? Gabe and Nate were right. After all, Mikko was playing for the top line on an amazing team in one of the best hockey leagues in the world, plus he’d gone on to represent his home country several times, which was no small feat either.

 

He sighed, burying himself deeper in the covers. “You’re both right. I guess I’m just a little sad. I could’ve done better, but… at least I tried, right? I made it this far, and I’m just glad I get to be here with people I love.”

 

Gabe grinned at Mikko, and Mikko felt butterflies in his stomach (he would never get over Gabe’s gorgeous smile and sometimes he wondered if it was due to Gabe’s ability) as Gabe planted a quick, small kiss on his lips. “You’re absolutely right, Mikko. I’m glad too.”

 

Nate scooted down and wrapped his arms around Mikko, pulling him to his chest. “I’m glad to be here with you both too. Couldn’t be luckier, honestly.” He gingerly moved his wing to lay it across the three of them, acting as a giant, cuddly, feathery blanket. Mikko smiled and ran his hands along the soft, feathery underside of his wing, thinking to himself. He felt a lot better than before, more confident and sure of himself. He recognized that he was an incredible hockey player who had worked his ass off to be where he’s at, and that he was also an incredibly lucky guy who had two amazing, talented boyfriends who cared about him so deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabe - Phermones(sorta), can make people near him attracted to him. In some cases, he can use it to seem more charismatic. Note: He wouldn't use his ability on Nate or Mikko without their consent.  
> Nate - Big ol' wings. They're only semi-functional, so he can't fly with them, but he can glide around and stuff. They're shaped like hawk wings and they're gold with white spots.  
> Mikko - Electrokinesis. He can manipulate electricity, and as a result can feel a bit more energetic. He's basically Pikachu (and kinda like the Flash)
> 
> I hope this wasn't too bad! I feel like it's one of my better drabbles. Also, I wanted to know if there was any particular ships/players that people wanted to see in this au. I have some more ideas but I'd love to see what ideas you readers had, so don't hesitate to leave a comment or shoot me an ask on tumblr at my hockey blog @holtbys-beard! Thanks for reading!


End file.
